sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Maxwell the White Tiger
"I will not give in, not if it kills me! I'll fight my battle, even if my allies are turned down because it's better to try than to give up as a weakling and a coward to face!" '''- Maxwell the White Tiger''' Maxwell the White Tiger is an anthrpomorphic white tiger from Mobius. He has five best friends from childhood and lived all of his life trapped in a world where there's war everyday. Much like Espio, he has the power to turn invisible and he has the power to gust a powerful force of the wind. He also has super strength. Contents show Appearence Maxwell is shown to have four short spiked hair, which has black coverings at the ends. He has one stripe on his left ear, he has silver linings around his eyes (Similar to Silver) and purple eyes. His black stripes was all around his arms, bodice and his thighs. Once Maxwell wore white gloves but was spilled by green permenant paint on his gloves. He has brown belts with yellow buckles. His shoes has rings on top, orange flaps, white straps with rings as buckles. A black lining across the shoes and orange lines at the corners. Maxwell also has a birthmark of a scar on his belly, it was formed when Suzaku impaled Lelouch on the stomach. History Maxwell was born and raised at the deepest part of Mobius called War Island. The island was all about wars and greed. Through childhood, Maxwell spends everyday defending his family from terrorists and attacks, he also spends his time training. His goal is to become one of the greatest leader. Because of the fatal law enchancements in Mobius, Maxwell can't leave War Island until he turned 18. His mother died in an attack, he has a sister name Nia the Cat and his father was blinded and can't move his legs due to the attack. Of course, it was a hard life for Maxwell but he will face the challenge. Maxwell is Lelouch Vi Britannia's reincarnation. Due to Cs world being a connection to Mobius Lelouch's geass and soul goes to a mobian. Other people Lelouch's friends reincarnation has been transferred to Maxwell's friends too. Leaving War Island After his 18th birthday, Maxwell left his father and sister. Both of them were taken well care in a controversional shelter. Maxwell was signed to lead a team for an event sports game called The Ultimate Star Sports Games representing Mobius. When he meets his teamates, he met a blue hedgehog called Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. Since Maxwell never really the 'social' kid he didn't really know Sonic was the hero of Mobius. During the Competition Sonic and his friends never really seemed excited when they particapated in the games and they also being a little cold to Maxwell because they think he's as strict as the other leaders that has been to them. But when a little rabbit name Cream the Rabbit was the runner up for the sprinting race and lost, Cream was scared after that, she expect a slap but she didn't expect a pat in a back. Maxwell told her that at least she tries and that's enough. After seeing Maxwell being kind they started to like Maxwell being their captain. Before meeting Sonic When Maxwell was 5, he has a best friend named Leroy the Wolf. Both of them are complete opposites but they stick to each other. Maxwell was held captive, when Leroy met Maxwell, he was a bully to him because Leroy thought that he was a heartless nobody that never cared for anyone but after some time both of them started to form a strong bond. The war between the Death Threats and The Triba Mark One of the war in War Island that Maxwell was held hostage was the Death Threats which was where Leroy were born with. The Death Threats and The Triba Mark had been at war for many years and the one who's winning is The Triba Mark. It was because of an invention they created called a Framingstold. It's an armour battle suit that has the speed of lightning and has 2000 guns each suit. They use this device to take down the Death Threats but they also build some for themselves to protect the tribe. His Alter-Ego Maxwell wanted to end this war because of his sister's wish; for the island to become one big finished puzzle. One day on his way to school, he came across a big truck that is carrying a Framingstold and accidently got caught in the back. Not aware that the Framingstold was activated he used it to escape the truck but then he realized that there's again the war, he decided to communicate the soldiers wearing the Framingstold, with his calculations and timing he managed to defeat the Triba Mark. He decided to end this and keep his identity sealed and he remained his voice as the person in a mask. He uses Metal Sonic, which he managed to deactivated when Dr Eggman uses Metal to attack on the island, as the mask to hid his identity Personality Maxwell has been known from others as a highly intelligent, sophiscated and arrogant. He never cared for anything but anyone else except him. Some of the time, he would even put himself in danger just to save others who is in need of his help. He made many progress in the past but he never shows off it in fact he would just ignore it like it was nothing. Despite him being a great leader, he's not really good with athletics such due to his strength he has a lack of speed. He's not faster than Sonic nor as fast but he's strong enough to lift a giant boulder. In his team, he is the strong type member. To Nia, he is a loving brother, and to Leroy, he is a loyal friend despite the fact that the two are enemies. He is kind to his teamates and would believe they have potential even if they look like a couple of weaklings. But he will get rather aggressive if somebody missjudges his team. Relationships Leroy the Wolf Maxwell and Leroy has been best friends from childhood, he was his first best friend. Leroy was part of the Death Threats Tribe and Maxwell and Nia were held hostage from the Triba Tribe when they were four. When Leroy first met Maxwell he thought he was a bad person since he was in the enemy tribe, so he bullied him but when he saw Maxwell treat his protected children as what a big brother would do, they evantually started to become best friends. However the war tore them apart, they got seperated a year later when Maxwell and Nia was finally released and then they reunited after thirteen years but by then Leroy was a soldier for the Triba Tribe and Maxwell was now fighting for The Death Threats. It lead them to become enemies but when Maxwell decided to end the war by leaving War Island. And in order to that he has to leave his best friend too. Maxwell and Leroy has to battle each other, if Maxwell wins he can leave War Island but if he loses he has to stay and be a slave forever, with no payment. Maxwell won the battle and left War Island with his best friend beaten down and once again they were seperated but then reunited in the Ultimate Star Sports Games but forgot everything that happens in the past. Rose the Puppy Rose met Maxwell when he was out and she was almost about to be kidnapped by some thugs and that he saved her. After that they found out both of them had gone to the same school. Before Rose met Maxwell, she was a shy and lonely girl but after she met him she turned into a really confident girl. Maxwell even help her with her healing powers in which before she can't control. Chester the Crow Chester is Maxwell's second best friend after Leroy. Chester and Maxwell sometime go out and skip school to help others who are in need of help. Chester is also shown to be Maxwell's most supporting friend. Maxwell helped Chester on learning how to fly with is wings. Owen the Cat Before Owen became friends with Maxwell, he was jealous of Maxwell and during school he would spread gossip throughout the whole school about him to humialliate him. But after Maxwell helped him with his out of control hearing powers by giving him a switched hearing aids. This really helps Owen, he apologizes to Maxwell and decided to join him with his side. Bernice the Monkey Bernice's relationship with Maxwell is the same as Knuckles and Sonic. He first met him when he was messing the community hall with pranks and food splatters on the roof. The host for the hall called for Maxwell to stop the troublemaker. It took a while but nothing worked for Maxwell to stop Bernice. Then for a while he decided to ask why's he doing it. He said it was because his powers are the only thing that can do these things. Maxwell say to join him and use his power for good. Bernice agreed and joined his team. Metal Sonic Maxwell deactivated Metal Sonic after when he sees Metal attack poor little creatures. He managed to make him to fight for good which is why he uses him as a disguise. In which he controls Metal with a remote control while talking on a hidden speaker. He uses his geass by a mirror on one of Metal's right eye and it worked when in direct eye contact. After the war event, Metal Sonic has always stayed with Maxwell as if he's a helper in need, which he was. Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic didn't really like Maxwell when he first saw him because he has a history for past leaders that they're strict but when Maxwell treated Cream well, he started to like him as a leader. Most of the time Sonic run at full speed it annoys Maxwell a little bit. Rouge the Bat Rouge is Mexwell's love interest. When Rouge sees Maxwell for the first time she thought he was cute, he thought Rouge was cute too when he saw her. Tense will build on Maxwell if he saw Shadow with Rouge which happens a lot. Sometimes on mission both of them would each other's butt. Powers and Abilities Invisibility Maxwell's main powers is Invisibility he didn't use it much often. He uses it for investigation or in battle. But one down side for this power is can't use it no longer than 30 minutes. Sometimes if blue paint splattered on him he will become visible. Geass Powers Maxwell's Geass Maxwell's own geass is the power to steal a geass powers to victims. However when he use this his body can't move for three hours. Lelouch's Geass After Lelouch, Maxwell took over his ability to make people obey him when he looked into their eyes. However he can only use twice per person. Although if he use it a lot it would made it more powerful. Mao's Geass After Mao's death, C.C gave his geass to Maxwell to protect it from the hands of wrong doers. Though Maxwell was aware the consequences of using this geass, he could read all the people minds making it harder to hear one person at a time. Rolo's Geass Maxwell got his geass from Rolo when he faces, Mortiner, Rolo's mobian counterpart. Maxwell wanted to stop him because he was using his powers for bad things but Maxwell managed to kill him. Rolo's geass was the ability to stop time and everything is frozen in place. However he can only use this on living things and cannot use in equipments or objects. If using this geass cause a limited amount of time or else Maxwell's heart will stop beating. Charles' Geass After Lelouch killed Charles he got his geass and this geass was given to Maxwell as well as his geass. His geass allowed him to change and recreate memories from the victim. Although no weakness was found in this geass. Super Strength Maxwell is also strong enough to hold a giant boulder. In his team he is the power type. Trivia * Maxwell is based on the character Lelouch Via Britannia/Lamprouge in Code Geass. ** Maxwell and Leroy's friendship is also based on Lelouch and Suzaku's (Lelouch's childhood friend) friendship where they became rivals in their growing up war days. * Maxwell's eye colour, violet is based on Barney the Dinosaur's favourite colour. ** Coincidently, Lelouch's eyes are violet. * Maxwell played as Sir Pellinoire in Sonic and the Black Knight ** According to the legends, Sir Pellinoire (Maxwell) is Sir Lamorak's (Jet) father. * In his team, Team Ragnorak, he is the Power type. * Maxwell is shown to have no singing talent but he dances better in his family and friends. Gallery Maxwell the Tiger, Sir Pellinore.png| Maxwell as Sir Pellinoire Maxwell the Tiger, Riders.png|Maxwell in his Riders style. = __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Males Category:Good